1. Field
A heat pump hot-water supply device and a method for controlling a heat pump hot-water supply device are disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, heat pump hot-water supply devices are devices that supply hot-water using heat pumps to supply discharge water having a high temperature or to heat indoor floors. In the heat pump, a refrigeration cycle in which a refrigerant is compressed, condensed, expanded, and evaporated may be driven.
The heat pump hot-water supply device may be used a lot when outdoor air has a relatively low temperature. Also, according to a range of temperature of the outdoor air, a desired temperature of the discharge water may vary.
For example, in winter when the temperature of the outdoor air is relatively low, a user may desire to use discharge water having a relatively high temperature. On the other hand, in spring or autumn when the temperature of the outdoor air is relatively high, the user may desire to use discharge water having a relatively low temperature. That is, a load required for the heat pump hot-water supply device may vary depending on the temperature of the outdoor air.
However, in the heat pump hot-water supply device according to a related art, as a same refrigeration cycle always operates regardless of the temperature of the outdoor air, an operation efficiency of the heat pump hot-water supply device is reduced. A prior art related to the heat pump hot-water supply device is Korean Application No. KR 10-2010-0010583, filed in Korea on Feb. 4, 2010, and entitled “heat pump heating apparatus”, which is hereby incorporated by reference.